I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pallet for goods of the type used in manufacturing operations.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of goods used in manufacturing operations, such as sheet metal, are typically transported on a rectangular pallet. The rectangular pallet includes an upper planar surface which supports the goods which are piled on top of the pallet.
In order to retain the goods to the pallet during shipping, typically crisscrossing steel bands extend across both the top of the goods as well as around the pallet. When use of the goods is desired at the manufacturing facility, the metal bands are typically cut from the pallet thus exposing the goods. In some cases, after the goods are used, the pallet is discarded.
There are several disadvantages to the previously known use of pallets for shipping goods to manufacturing facilities. One primary disadvantage is that the steel bands which retain the goods to the pallet, after removal from the pallet, are simply discarded. This is not only disadvantageously wasteful, but also creates a disposal problem for the steel bands. Furthermore, the steel bands are sharp, particularly at the point that they are cut from the pallet, and pose a potential safety hazard.